


Phantom thief

by mitfkl



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crime, Detective, Detective Story, M/M, Thief
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitfkl/pseuds/mitfkl
Summary: AU где Томас детектив, а Ньют неуловимый вор-джентельменОн крадет только драгоценности, не прибегает к насилию, и постоянно сбегает.- Сегодня я арестую тебя.- Ты говоришь мне это постоянно, детектив, но я ещё свободен и не успокоюсь, пока не украду главное сокровище - твоё сердце.





	Phantom thief

— И снова я нахожу тебя тут.

Слова эти скрылись в шуме сирен полицейских машин где-то внизу. Парень, который говорил, даже не надеялся, что его услышат. Каждый раз они встречаются именно на крыше небоскрёба — каждый раз разного, но по одной причине.

Тот, к кому обращены слова, только что совершил кражу. Тот, кто сказал их, пришёл с целью арестовать. Вор и детектив, огонь и лёд, добро и зло.

Блондин, стоящий почти на самом краю крыши, медленно разворачивается и смотрит на собеседника с ухмылкой на губах и озорным огоньком во взгляде. В руке он держит украденное ожерелье, называемое Сердцем Океана. Он не боится детектива, он знает, что сможет сбежать, он знает, что его враг пришёл один.

— Давно не виделись, детектив. — Приветствует юноша.

Тот, к кому обращаются, молчит. Он лишь смотрит на этого самоуверенного вора. А вор смотрит в ответ тем взглядом, как смотрят хищники, загоняя жертву в тупик. Так детектив себя сейчас чувствует.

Ньют. Кодовое имя — 2637. Вор, знаменитый во всём Лондоне. Ему удавалось совершить даже самые невозможные кражи. Умён, хитёр, неуловим. При этом, неопасен. О парне в полиции известен лишь его пол, род деятельности и главное правило любого воровства: не использовать оружие. Да, как бы это парадоксально не звучало, самый успешный вор страны, кажется, пацифист. Никто не знает, почему Ньют подчиняется этому негласному правилу, а главное — как ему всегда удаётся сбежать.

Некоторые называют его мелким воришкой, некоторые Арсен Люпеном современности.

— Так и будем молчать? — задает вопрос блондин, когда шум сирен слегка отдаляется. Полиция начала прочёсывать окрестности. Дураки. Ньют никогда не сбегает сразу. Он выжидает, как выжидает тигр свою добычу, и только потом действует.

— Мне не о чем говорить с преступником. — Спокойно отвечает детектив, хотя знает. Знает, что это не так.

— А я уж рассчитывал на высокоинтеллектуальную беседу, зачем ты меня разочаровываешь? — Ньют медленно, но верно подходит всё ближе к Томасу.

— Верни драгоценность, а затем я подумаю, выйдет ли у нас диалог.  
— Детектив, — смеётся вор, — ты же умный. Ты же знаешь, что я крал не для того, чтобы вернуть спустя полчаса.

Томас молчит. Пристально следит за каждым движением преступника.

— Какая прекрасная ночь. — Снова раздаётся мелодичный голос Ньюта уже в пяти метрах от детектива. Ближе, ещё ближе.  
— Ты арестован. — Томас кидается пустыми угрозами, не собираясь отступать.  
— Ты знаешь, что это не так.  
— Нет неуловимых преступников.  
— Значит, я не преступник. — Пожимает плечами блондин. — Не хочу показаться чересчур самоуверенным, но вам меня не поймать. И ты знаешь это.  
— Я не оставлю попыток.  
— Да брось, зачем тебе это? Почему бы нам просто не поговорить, как старым приятелям?  
— Потому что я на стороне закона, в то время как ты — нарушитель.  
— Что есть закон? — Ньют уже стоит ровно напротив Томаса, смотрит пристально в его глаза. — Горстка написанных строк о том, что делать можно, а что — нельзя. Но человек — существо разумное, со своими моральными принципами и устоями. Каждый сам решает, что ему позволено, а что — нет.  
— Ты неправильно интерпретируешь это понятие.  
— А что значит — правильно? Мнение, навязанное обществом — правильно?  
— Правильно то, что делает мир и людей лучше.  
— А разве эта безделушка, цена которой семь миллионов долларов, делает мир лучше? Нет. Правильно ли то, что она находится в каком-то музее, на всеобщем обозрении? Нет. — Томас не понимал, к чему ведёт вор своими рассуждениями, но при этом внимательно слушал каждое его слово. — А теперь подумай, я взял это украшение, которое продам за её назначенную цену, а вырученные деньги переведу в фонд помощи детям-инвалидам. Это правильно? Помогать кому-то, у кого нет возможности помочь себе самому.  
— Правильны твои намерения, но неправильны методы их реализации. — ответил детектив.  
— Методы не имеют значения, важен результат.

Ньют развернулся, снова направляясь к краю крыши. Томас сделал шаг в его сторону, но вор резко развернулся, жестом приказывая оставаться на месте.

— Только я волен гулять здесь в любом направлении. Ты должен быть паинькой и не двигаться. — Томасу показалось, что это он здесь вор, которого поймали с поличным.  
— Или что?  
— Или я не посмотрю на то, что у тебя симпатичная мордашка, и убью.  
— Ты никогда не убиваешь. У тебя даже оружия нет.  
— Только потому, что я никогда им не пользовался и не совершал убийств, не значит, что я не могу. — Блондин ухмыльнулся. Детективу стало не по себе. Он медленно потянулся к пистолету во внутреннем кармане куртки, доставая и направляя на вора. Тот уже стоял на самом краю, смотря вниз.  
— Сегодня действительно прекрасная ночь. Прекрасная, чтобы я арестовал тебя. Сдавайся. Ты на прицеле и тебе некуда бежать.  
— Ох, ты говоришь мне это каждый раз, детектив, но я каждый раз сбегаю. Сегодня не будет исключений.  
— Не будь так уверен, — Томас зарядил ствол.

Ньют медленно повернулся, всё так же ухмыляясь. Томас не сводил дула пистолета с него. Вор поднял руку с драгоценностью, снимая перчатку, и оборачивая вокруг бриллианта. Под недоумевающий взгляд детектива, блондин бросил обёрнутый камень на пол крыши.

— Я ещё вернусь за Сердцем Океана, знай это. — Произнёс Ньют, растягивая слова. — Но мне не это сердце нужно. То, за которым я охочусь на самом деле — твоё. И я получу его. Я всегда получаю то, на что положил глаз.

С этими словами вор, раскинув руки, покачнулся назад. Томас сначала не понял, а когда увидел на месте, где стоял Ньют пару секунд назад лишь пустоту — мигом подорвался, осматривая дорогу внизу. Кроме машин и парочки людей там никого не было. Ньют снова ушёл от него.

На следующий день Томасу сообщили, что нашли на месте преступления трос и пиджак вора. В кармане пиджака детектив обнаружил записку, адресованную ему.  
«Я же говорил, что уйду. Не так красиво, как хотелось бы, но в следующий раз исправлюсь».

Томас улыбнулся. Кажется, Ньют действительно всегда получает то, что хочет.


End file.
